footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Adelaide United FC Youth and Under-23s
Adelaide United U23s is the youth system of Adelaide United FC based in Adelaide, Australia. The team plays in the Y-League while the academy teams play in the National Premier Leagues (Reserves, U18). Paul Pezos is the current youth manager. Adelaide United Youth, is the highest level squad within the setup. They play in the National Premier Leagues and train at the Adelaide United Training Centre. The team plays the majority of their home games at VALO Football Centre, which is home of Adelaide Olympic FC. On occasion they also play at Marden Sports Complex. Paul Pezos currently manages the team. Youth team history Entry into National Premier Leagues In October 2014, it was confirmed that the team would compete in the NPL South Australia and NPL South Australia Reserves competitions for the PS4 2015 FFSA season entering in the State League, the second division. They gained automatic promotion in their first season to the Premier League after finishing top of the table. In October 2014, it was confirmed that the team would compete in the NPL SA. Youth current squad These players can also play with the senior squad and are all Young Professionals. Under-23s team history Early Years (2009–2011) The team was founded in 2008, as an Adelaide United representative team for the inaugural season of the National Youth League competition. Former Adelaide City player, Joe Mullen was appointed as head coach for Adelaide's inaugural youth squad. They finished 2nd to the qualification of the 2009 Grand Final against Sydney FC. The final result was a 2–0 loss at Hindmarsh Stadium with Adelaide finishing runners-up into both the premiership and championship. Adelaide's top-scorer for their first two seasons was Francesco Monterosso with the first season scoring 13 goals and with the second season scoring 17 goals. This was the only back-to-back Golden Boot winner in the National Youth League. Within the change of the NYL table format in the second National Youth League season, Adelaide United were still able to qualify for the NYL finals finishing 3rd. Adelaide United lost 1–0 to Perth Glory in the semi-final. In the 2010–11 season, in the race for the premiership, they finished 3rd again, followed by Central Coast Mariners Youth in 2nd with Gold Coast United Youth being the premiers for the season. 2015–2019 In October 2015, it was announced that AUFC Youth team were to compete in the 2015 Mediterranean International Cup in Barcelona, Spain. Their first match in Group A was against Los Angeles with the result as a 4–0 victory. Then they lost 1–0 against Barcelona. This was the first game for an Adelaide United side to face Barcelona. The final game was against Palamos CF in a 3–0 victory for Adelaide. With the final game victory, Adelaide moved on to the Round of 16 against CF Lloret. Both teams could not be split, as the full-time score was 0–0. The game was decided in a penalty shoot-out, which Adelaide United won 5–4.. The Reds ended their 2015 Mediterranean International Cup, with a 4–0 loss against Malaga CF. On 11 January 2016, Adelaide United claimed their premiership in Conference A, with Sydney FC Youth crowned Premiers for Conference B. The Grand Final was played at Central Coast Stadium with Sydney winning the grand final against Adelaide for the second season in a row between these two sides. The final result was 5–2 to Sydney FC Youth with them being 2016 National Youth League Champions. Under-23s current squad These players can also play with the Youth squad and the senior squad. Young Pros Second Years Club officials Staff Seasons Honours ;Youth *'National Premier Leagues State League' :Winners (1): 2015 *'NPL SA State League Reserves' :Winners (1): 2015 ;Under-23s *'Y-League Premiership' ::Premiers (1): 2015–16 ::Runners-up (1): 2008–09 *'Y-League Championship' ::Runners-up (1): 2008–09, 2015–16 See also * Adelaide United FC * Adelaide United FC (W-League) External links * Official website Category:Adelaide United FC Category:National Premier Leagues clubs Category:Clubs Category:Y-League